Keydin Eversnow
__NOEDITSECTION__ |image =KeydinSq.png |caption =Keydin programming their stepfather's old Riot Control helmet and visor into a personal VR/AR visor. |realname =Keydin Flint Eversnow |full =Full |aliases =Prince/Princess |status = |birth_date =31 January 2186 |birth_place =Overcast, Cyberia |residence =Ramiel CMB, Overcast |death_date = |cause_of_death = |age =20 |gender_identity =Genderfluid |citizenship = |nationality =Cyberian |native_language =English and Russian |2nd_language =German, Japanese, and Spanish |eyes =Purple |hair =White |species =Snow leopard |ethnicity = |height =5'11" (180cm) |weight = |sex =Male |blood_type =O- |affiliations = |occupation = |education =Bachelor of Science in Computer Science |alma_matar =Kadic Academy |family =Bérenger Eversnow Sylvia Bullow (mother) Alabaster Eversnow (biological father) Rikharthu Tavash (step father) Jaydin Eversnow (brother) |creator =DELTA |designer =}}Keydin Flint Eversnow is the biological son of Garland Eversnow and Sylvia Bullow, and stepson of Rikharthu Tavash. A social recluse, and at times terribly shy, Keydin spends the vast majority of their time at home, in their own room, and generally only in contact with the outside world through the net. As an expert in many programming languages, they are known to work closely with both their fathers in the men's respective military jobs, though Keydin themself is not officially employed by the state military. Biography Early life Keydin was born as the second child to parents who would soon split apart from each other. Not long after their birth, their parents finalized a divorce and he was left in the custody of their father, Garland Eversnow. During the permanent absence of their mother, Keydin was raised by their father, grandparents, and their father's soon-to-be husband, Riku Tavash. They raised him in an affluent household, where he was treated like a royal heir. Keydin naturally preferred to stay in their home or otherwise stick close to either of their fathers when outside of the home. As a result, he became sheltered and very protected, spending the vast majority of their time at home and only connected to the outside world through the internet. Just like their biological father, Keydin showed great promise academically. This was due to following a similar study schedule that their biological father had in their own childhood. Keydin could often be found reading through school textbooks and even college textbooks for fun when left alone. Many of their high school classes were of an advanced level, which granted him college credits when he completed them with exceeding grades. Immediately after high school, he attended Kadic Academy and earned a bachelor level degree in only about two years, just like their father. Education Keydin very much enjoys learning new things, even as they were a child. Through hard mental work and dedication, they excelled in all of their home and online schooling, just like their father, Garland. Owing to their stellar academic record prior to secondary school, Keydin was urged by school staff to take a heightened level of classes. These classes counted for undergraduate credits towards any applicable college degree that required them. These challenged Keydin, however they still met the expectations of a remarkably successful student. After high school, Keydin did not hesitate to enter college life, nor did Kadic Academy hesitate to accept their enrollment into their ranks. Due to Keydin's prior acquisition of college-level credits in secondary school, it only took him a couple years of college, of which was funded by their fathers, to be able to apply for graduation with the earning of a bachelor's degree in computer science around the year of their 20th birthday. Personal Life Keydin is rarely seen outside their fathers' home. They spend a quiet, almost silent hermit life inside, located on the military base of Ramiel, generally only leaving the comfort of the home when tagging along with one of their fathers. This is not to say that they are afraid of the outside world, nor are they completely unaware of its existence; Keydin is simply not interested in much of what it has to offer. Rather, Keydin is interested in the non-physical social fabric; the virtual spaces where one can readily separate the physical self and the digital self. In essence, Keydin feels much more attraction to their own personal spaces than they feel to the real world; more attraction to fantasy than to real life, to a fault. They often enjoy this fantasy through the us of VR technology. Having become an expert in IT and general software programming, Keydin often assists their fathers on topics of coding, especially in the development of new technologies or the updating/upgrading of military systems. This has come to be completely voluntary work of their's done as a hobby from the comfort of their fathers' home on their own high-end personal computer, plus a laptop of similar tier. Personality and Traits As Keydin grew, they experienced a strong attraction to solitude away from most anyone except immediate family. They found themselves preferring to stay quiet and at home with their fathers rather than interact physically with the outside world. Keydin naturally became dulled to the idea of meeting people in-person, leading. Having been raised by their fathers in a gentile and almost royal manner, Keydin came to physically present themselves like a well-groomed prince, even though they rarely were seen outside of their home. Owing to their tendency towards physical isolation, Keydin spent the vast majority of their time on the net. Over time, they became very interested in computer science and engineering. They tended to spend all of their free time on learning various programming languages, just to see what he could do with them. Growing up in this virtual environment also allowed Keydin to explore many more facets of personality and other topics of the self, especially gender identity and sexuality, which they otherwise would not have readily learned of in school. As a result, Keydin felt much more at home with virtual spaces, as opposed to physical ones. Keydin found themselves infatuated with being both the creator and the inhabitant of their own blank slate worlds; imaginary places however large or small where they could be anything and do anything they wanted, in any place they liked to be. They often retreated to these worlds on a daily basis, especially with the help of VR and AR hardware. It was also in these fabricated worlds, where Keydin became "addicted to sadness", insofar as they could readily experience heavily cathartic or otherwise hypothetical emotion without suffering long-term detrimental effects of it. In a similar vein, Keydin began to use their fabricated worlds to explore deeply into their own persona for an extended period of time, eventually coming out of this dive with what amounted to a second personality, separated from and in some respects opposite to their usual shy and submissive one. It was the more assertive, outspoken, numb, and generally masculine side of them. While still harboring a dislike towards in-person social interaction, this part of them was more negatively unsympathetic against the world. This second persona stuck with Keydin, attributing its existence to the mannerisms of Keydin's stepfather, and manifests itself at seemingly random intervals and timeframes. Keydin did not see this second persona of their's in positive light, as they were afraid that it would turn them into a completely different person; afraid of it replacing the innocent femininity they had. As a result, Keydin sought to keep their second persona hidden from the surface in order to keep themselves feeling more rational and more like themselves. Regardless of this effort though, this second personality tends to wrestle with what came before it. Connections Familial Relationships ;Bérenger Eversnow :Keydin's grandfather. Bérenger is the father of their biological dad, and lended a helpful hand in raising Keydin from afar. Throughout their growth, Bérenger happened to be mostly the reason why Keydin likes to maintain a head of hair that is very long yet very well taken care of. Bérenger makes sure to let Keydin know that he is quite proud of their accomplishments, even though they don't often meet one another in person. ;Garland Eversnow :Keydin's biological father. Keydin was raised from birth with Garland at their side, learning from him the polite and humble personality they have today. They are still very much attached to Garland, almost to a fault, owing to the fact that the man is the only one of the two biological parents they have ever known. The two are exceedingly familiar with each other, knowing the ins and outs of the other's personalities and opinions, and speaking to each other about their thoughts and feelings on an almost daily basis. ;Jaydin Eversnow :Keydin's older brother. Keydin and Jaydin were kept separate ever since the former was born by the actions of their mother. It is for this reason that Keydin has never met their brother in any form except for viewing old pictures taken when Jaydin was about four years of age and younger. ;Riku Tavash :Keydin's stepfather. Riku raised Keydin alongside their biological father since their birth, passing along aspects of his stoic, strong, and resilient personality. Riku was the one responsible for sheltering Keydin and their father on Ramiel CMB immediately following the divorce of the latter's. He is known to treat Keydin, and by extension their father, tremendously nicer than he does most other people. It can be said that Riku often acts like the royal guard to Keydin's rule as a humble prince. Keydin is always happy to see and be around Riku, even enjoying following him to his office, which Riku doesn't mind. ;Sylvia Bullow :Keydin's biological mother. Keydin was abandoned by Sylvia not long after their birth, immediately following the divorce between the two parents. Keydin has not ever met Sylvia once since, except through pictures and descriptions passed down from Keydin's father. Knowing this and the circumstances surrounding the past divorce, Keydin understandably feels a void where a proper mother was supposed to be. Category:Characters